


[VID] Kind Friend

by frayadjacent



Series: Lesbian Icons Vid Series [8]
Category: Xena: Warrior Princess
Genre: Angst, Embedded Video, F/F, F/M, Fanvids, Series Finale, Suicidal Ideation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-24
Updated: 2021-01-24
Packaged: 2021-03-16 11:54:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28956045
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/frayadjacent/pseuds/frayadjacent
Summary: Remember who I am.A Xena character vid. Song by the Indigo Girls. Explores themes relating to the series finale, but doesn't show much of the finale itself.
Relationships: Akemi/Xena, Borias/Xena, Gabrielle/Xena, M'Lila/Xena, Xena/Lao Ma
Series: Lesbian Icons Vid Series [8]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1051379
Comments: 2
Kudos: 2





	[VID] Kind Friend

[Download with optional captions](https://www.mediafire.com/file/rpwu9y34znpklwl/fray_Xena_KindFriend.zip/file)


End file.
